


Promise

by SetiaPrenn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, f/f - Freeform, i needed more fem slash fluff so i made this, now there is one more content on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetiaPrenn/pseuds/SetiaPrenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the romance starts, promises need to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentleman, here I introduce you to my second finished fic! Because who can resist writing YoruSoi fluff? They are too cute. 
> 
> A fair reminder english is not my native language, so I apoligize for any errors. If you see one please be so kind to point it out, so I can fix it.

It was late night, and two shadows ran across the countryside. The two moved fast, extremely fast. They weren't even on the same place for only a fracion of a second. Their feet didn't make a single sound, not a single mistep was made. The only thing that betrayed they had passed were the soft sound of flash-step and the rustling of clothes, but the average person would think it was just the wind.

But ofcourse, nothing less was expected from the Captain and ex-Captain of the Stealth Corps. Both excelled in speed, stealth and fighting. One must be extremely dumb or have a deadwish to engage anything between the two of them.

At long last the two stopped.

"Nice!" said the taller one of the two, a woman with a dark skin and purple hair. She smirked at her companion. "You've gotten faster, Soifon. Seems like I might start to get a bit of competition for my title."

The smaller woman beamed at the praise she got. "Thank you, Yoruichi-sama! But I think it will take time to ever reach your level."

"Sure it will." Yoruichi gestured Soifon to follow her. "But we're not here to train, you know. I want to show you something."

The two Soul Reapers walked through the forrest they landed in. They were currently in the World of the Living, the place Yoruichi had spend a century in excile. She had used the time to scout her new playground, and oblivously found several interesting places. Right now she leaded Soifon to one of them, the most beautiful in her opinion. It had token her a while to convince the Captain to take some time off from her duties, even for only one night. Soifon was may things, but lazy wasn't one of them. If she did something, she did it well, including her job as Captain.

But in the end, Yoruichi had managed to convince her friend to take the night off. Now they were heading for her favorite place.

"Alright, here we are."

Yoruichi gestured behind some bushes, and grinned as she heard Soifon's gasp. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Before them was a place, both natural and lived in. The first thing that jumped into the eye was a hot spring which were located in Japan in several places. Trees surounded an open field, decorated with several dark rocks. Flowers made the ground a sea of collor. Above the trees mountaintops could be seen, black silhouets against the to the time of the day the sky had a pink collor, which made the picture more perfect.

"Yoruichi-sama, how-"

"Never mind that, c'mon!" laughed Yoruichi cheerfully as she grabbed her companion's hand (who blushed deep crimson at that) and tugged her towards the spring. At the edge of the spring the purple haired woman tugged off her shoes and dunked her feet in the warm water, purring at the temprature.

"C'mon, join me, Soifon! Water's nice!"

The smaller woman sat at her side, nearby, but still with a appropriate distance between them. "Yoruichi-sama, how did you find this place?"

The other woman shrugged. "I got nothing to do for a century or so, so I figured I might as well find a nice place to relax. Do you like it?"

"Y-yes, I do! It's perfect!"

Yoruichi grinned as the two sat at each other's side, enjoying the company. Still, she had something on her heart.

"I am sorry."

"Huh?"

Instead of her playful grin Yoruichi now had a sad and guilty look on her face. "I am sorry I left like that, I should at least have told you."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama, i-its fine now, I am not mad anymore! I understand why you did it."

"Yes you are, Soifon, and no you don't. I know you, you are still angry. I shouldn't have done it, I apoligize." Yoruichi rose and bowed for the small Captain, who gasped at the gesture. The bow was deep; her forehead almost touched the water she stood in. An apoligize of this sort was really big, and was normally only given if the person who apoligized was extremely sorry or the other was higher in rank. Despite Soifon being a Captain, and with that technically being higher than Yoruichi, she didn't think she deserved this. Certainly not from her role-model.

"Please forgive me."

"Y-Yuroichi-sama you don't have to do that! I-I already forgave you, you don't have to bow!"

"Soifon." Yoruichi rose again and placed her dark hand on Soifon's pale cheek. "Please." Her tone was serious. "When will you finally learn that you're just as much as I am, that we are equals?"

"Yoruichi-sam-"

"No." She placed a finger against the other's lips. "I've told you before, cut the 'sama' part. My name is Yoruichi, nothing more, stubborn. We ain't master and servant anymore, we are friends, and damn good ones." The dark woman curled her arms around Soifon and hugged her tightly. "And as a friend I ask you to forgive me, damnit."

Soifon chuckled with a thick voice, hugging the other back. "And I told you I already forgave you... Yoruichi."

The dark woman smiled and quicjly made her descision. "Then also forgive me for this." Yoruichi pulled back out the hug a bit and gently pressed her lips against Soifon's, closing her eyes.

A suprised gasp from the other, but Yoruichi didn't take advantage for that, not wanting to push Soifon. She pulled back, and chuckled softly at the deep crimson blush at Soifon's face. "Sorry," she said. "Wanted to do that for quite some time now."

A pale hand stroked purple hair, as a rare genuine smile appeared on Soifon's face. "You're not the only one." This time it was Soifon who began the kiss, her insides bouncing up and down at delight that she kissed Yuroichi. She actually kissed her, something she never had dared to hope for.

Kissing felt amazing. It was gentle, and passionate, two pair of soft lips moving against each other, perfectly in sync. Yoruichi traced Soifon's bottom lip with her tongue, asking entrance which got granted. Lipes playing, and tongues dancing caused both women to moan softly. After a minute they pulled back, panting slightly.

"Soifon," Yoruichi locked her arms around the other's waist and smiled, altough her tone was dead serious. "If we carry on with this, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"One, like I said before, we are completely equal, so I don't want to hear a single honouriffic after my name, understood? Hell, call me 'stupid hairball' if you want, I don't care!"

"Alright," Soifon smiled and blushed. "Hairball."

A wide gron broke through at her dark features, but grew serious again. "Second, if you disagree with me, just say it please. No changing you opinions just to match mine, and if I do something stupid again you may shunko my ass."

This drew a soft chuckle from the smaller woman. "I'll keep that in mind. But I will only agree to your conditions of you also promise me something."

"You say it, love."

"Do not. Ever. Leave me. Again." she gave a soft punch at Yoruichi's shoulder. " _Ever._ "

A warm smile appeared on Yoruichi's dark face as she rested their foreheads together. "I wouldn't dare." She placed a tender kiss at Soifon's lips, took her in her arms and slowly lay down. After a loving make-out session between the two newfound girlfriends laid cuddled up on the ground, watching the stars in the sky. It was a warm night, the grass made a soft ground to lay on, and none of both felt the desire to move anytime soon.

Yoruichi smiled while she looked at the stars, playing with Soifon's hair. She felt more relaxed, more in her right place than she had done in a century. Here, side by side with the woman she loved. She'd stay, and wasn't planning to change that anythime soon. That was a promise.

  



End file.
